


The Wait is What Made it Worth it

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based loosely on the harry potter universe, jinson, side markbum, the other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Jackson’s an oblivious idiot and he can’t seem to take a hint for the life of him.Or so Jinyoung thinks.





	The Wait is What Made it Worth it

“So, tell me,” Mark says, taking a sip from his Butterbeer, “Have you been picking your best outfit for my and Jaebeom’s wedding where you’re _finally _going to tell Jackson directly that you’re in love with him after all these years of pining and hopefully score a marriage yourself in the coming months, at the minimum? We both give you our permission to tell him at our wedding, as longas you’re not proposing to him,” he says with a grin.

Jinyoung chokes on his Butterbeer, some of the content slopping onto the front of his robes as his hand holding the glass jerks violently. He swipes at his mouth ungraciously with the back of his hand as Mark stares at him with a highly amused grin — A smug grin, he’d daresay. He grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes at the mess on his robes, a disgruntled grumble escaping his lips.

“I’m afraid that’s not something to be discussed in public,” Jinyoung answers, drily, after regaining his composure and deciding to abandon his task at hand because the wiping was doing nothing to help him clean the material. There’s an undeniable redness to the tips of his hears, however, and he knows Mark’s satisfied to elicit such a reaction from him. He scowls at the thought, obviously not pleased about it.

“Right,” Mark says, wistfully. “We’ve been waiting for you two to get together already but he’s a thickheaded idiot and you’re…” he trails off with a sigh, and his point was made clear without having to say anything more.

Jinyoung, feeling highly insulted, straightens himself out and glares at the older, pointedly. Mark stares at him, still smiling faintly, and Jinyoung lets out a huge sigh, shoulders slumping. “He just — He doesn’t _get_ it,” he says, dismally. “I’ve literally been giving him so many hints. For the past _years_—”

“Since your time studying at Hogwarts, I know,” Mark interrupts, knowingly, fingers drumming lightly against the table top. He looks almost sympathetic, if it weren’t for the annoying smile still lingering on his face.

Jinyoung would really love to wipe it off with a bewitchment ofsome sort, but he decides against it, opting to take another sip of his Butterbeer.

“Tell you what,” Mark finally says after a moment of thought, in which Jinyoung was fanning his face with his free hand, “I can help you brew some Veritaserum_, _if you’d like. That would get the truth out of him in a snap, if you’d like to know if he likes you back or not.”

The latter’s face scrunches up at that, not very delighted to hear Mark casually talking about brewing a potion that isn’t to be used lightly. He clucks his tongue at that, shaking his head. “You’re a potions professor, Mark, and I’m _sure _you would know _very_ well that the potion is not to be used lightly. It’s illegal to be using it without obtaining special permission from the ministry, you know,” Jinyoung says, disapprovingly.

“It was a mere suggestion, doesn’t mean I would have acted on it,” the former says with a shrug. He glances at his wristwatch and rises up from his seat. “Well,” he says, “I have to go back to the castle. Break time’s over for me. You think over how you’re going to finally_ directly_ tell Jackson you like him — None of that skirting around bullshit you always do, because you know that idiot won’t understand shit — At least not when it comes to feelings _for _him — unless you slap it into his face.”

Before Jinyoung could snap at him, he makes his way to the door and disappears outside into the flurry of snow. Jinyoung’s jaw clenches, eyes burning holes into the closing wooden door. He looks down at his half-empty glass, a million thoughts dwelling in his mind all at once. He doesn’t hear the opening and closing of the door about five minutes later, doesn’t hear the loud chattering outside as the door remains open for a split second, doesn’t notice the scraping of the legs of a stool against the floor across from where he was sitting until someone snatches his Butterbeer from under his nose.

“What the—?” he questions, head snapping up in alarm, only to meet eyes with a smiling Jackson. The tension he felt just seconds ago slowly seeps away from him as he watches the older take a few gulps from his drink before setting the bottle down with a dull _thunk _as the bottom hits the table.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, forcing a smile onto his face, as if he and Mark weren’t _just_ talking about him a mere few minutes ago.

“Oh, I saw Mark on the way here and he told me you were here, still on your break,” he explains simply as he swings himself around on the stool and faces Jinyoung with a grin. “So, what’s up? How has it been going with the first years?”

“They’re getting rowdier as the years go by,” Jinyoung answers, glumly, taking a quick glance at the fogged up window, the flurry of snow outside hitting the panes. A sigh escapes his lips. “I’m just glad the Christmas holidays are coming up in two weeks’ time. This term has dragged on long enough and I already can’t wait till the big break.”

“Speaking of which, it’s also Mark and Jaebeom’s wedding during the holidays. Have you picked out your outfit and all yet?”

“Nope,” Jinyoung answers, shaking his head. “We still have plenty of time.”

“It’s sweet how they’re getting married during the Christmas holidays, with Christmas just around the corner after such a huge celebration,” Jackson says, sighing softly. “A Christmas themed wedding. Sounds so sweet, you know?”

Jinyoung quirks a curious brow at that, drawing his eyes away from the windows and turns to look at the former. “So are you telling me you want to get married during Christmas, too?” he questions, making a mental note and storing it somewhere in the back of his mind.

_Just in case._

“Well, I mean,” Jackson answers, suddenly looking flustered and a bit shy, if anything. “Yeah,” he answers, softly. “I would love to get married during this time of year,” he adds. “But that would require me having _someone _to marry,” he stresses.

Jinyoung’s heart leaps right out of his chest and makes a dash for the other side of the globe, treading the many countries he’s never even been to before jumping back into his chest. There’s something about the way he says this that makes Jinyoung _want _to say something — To confess and finally get his own happily ever after. He’s about to speak up, about to _fuck-it-all _and take a leap of faith when the door to the shop opens, revealing a Yugyeom who looks around. His eyes land on the two and an easy grin graces his lips as he walks up to them.

“Hey guys!” he says, cheerfully, sitting himself down on the unoccupied stool next to Jackson.

“Hey to you too,” Jackson grins in response. “What happened to make you _this _happy?

“Well,” Yugyeom says, eyes lighting up as he then proceeds to tell them a short recount of his success of a lesson with his first years, while Jinyoung snatches the Butterbeer back and glugs the remaining liquid down, feeling moody and annoyed.

Plans? Thwarted.

Confession? What the _hell_ is that even again?

Friends? He has none. Absolutely _none._

“Astronomy was such an interesting subject, you know,” Jackson states, wistfully, and Yugyeom nods enthusiastically in agreement.

“Which is why I’m teaching it! Though Defence Against the Dark Arts is pretty awesome too, if you ask me,” he comments, grinning widely.

“Well,” Jinyoung finally pipes up, memories of the good old days when they were still students at Hogwarts rushing back to him, “Jackson scored a week’s worth of detention for himself because he had used one of the spells inappropriately and set the hem of a poor girl’s robes on fire. You should be glad she’s forgiving, because I personally wouldn’t have talked to you after you tried to burn me alive like that.”

“Look,” Jackson answers, indignantly, “It was an _accident_. Accidents happen, okay?”

Yugyeom offers a chuckle, turning his head to wave at the bar tender near their table. “Two Butterbeers please!” he calls out over the babble of noises.

“You’re paying for me, aren’t you?” Jackson questions, nudging Yugyeom’s arm with his elbow.

“For this one time, yes,” Yugyeom answers, smiling lightly when Jackson cheers and claps him on the back.

“Knew I could count on you!”

As they chatter away, Jinyoung zones out of their conversation, opting to think about what Mark had said.

He had to confess some day — He wasn’t planning on burying his feelings, he had plans to tell Jackson directly since the other can’t seem to take a hint to save his own life. Suppressing a groan of annoyance at the lingering thought, he stands up abruptly from his stool and startles his two friends. They both look up at him with a shared look of mild puzzlement and concern.

“I’ll be going,” he says, curtly. “I’ve got lessons to prepare and dirtied robes to change out of.” With that as a form of farewell, he makes a swift turn around and makes his way out of the door, the din of noises inside the pub cutting off completely once he’s out in the open. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes, he makes his way back to the castle, mind whirring with how he was going to go about telling Jackson how he feels without sounding like he’s beating around the bush, rather than thinking about the lesson coming up ahead with his fifth year students.

* * *

The last two weeks of term before the Christmas holidays sped past quite quickly, and before Jinyoung knows it, it’s the Christmas holidays and he’s in front of his wardrobe in the comfort of his own home, far away from Hogwarts, choosing an outfit for Mark and Jaebeom’s wedding. He had to look presentable and now he regrets doing this last minute, especially when he had a few days prior to shop around for something decent to wear to the wedding. He flicks his wand every now and then, mumbling to himself about each and every article of clothing he comes across.

“You’re an absolute idiot,” Youngjae scolds him as he sits by Jinyoung’s bed. “Their wedding is tomorrow and you haven’t even chosen a suit to wear to the big occasion yet?”

“It’s not _my_ wedding,” Jinyoung snaps, clearly peeved at Youngjae interfering every second.

“You have to look good for Jackson, though,” Bambam pipes up, and Jinyoung groans in annoyance at that.

“I’m not doing this to look good for Jackson,” he deadpans, finally drawing out a suit and a pair of dress pants to match hanging neatly at the far end of his wardrobe to the right. He takes the articles of clothing off their hangers, a relieved grin gracing his lips. “This looks suitable,” he says, showing it to the two younger ones. Bambam scrunches his nose, and Youngjae beams at him.

“That looks good! The cream colour suits you well, and I’m pretty sure Jackson’s wearing black which will complement what you’re wearing,” Youngjae comments, and Jinyoung, ignoring the last part of what Youngjae had said, glances over at Bambam, who shrugs his shoulders.

“I mean, I’ve seen you wear better stuff than that,” he says, “It looks rather boring.” He then adds, hastily, “But it’s fine, it’s better than nothing. I would advise you to wear the crimson one but you do you!” when Jinyoung shoots him a glare, as if daring him to say anything else negative.

“Well,” Jinyoung says, “We’re set for tomorrow.”

Youngjae nods in agreement and Bambam mumbles something along the lines of “violent people these days” with a shake of his head.

Jinyoung ignores him and turns back to his wardrobe to find a suitable necktie and a pocket square to match with his suit.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawns upon them the day after, snowy and cold. Jinyoung is thankful the venue is inside and not outside, or he would have worn his warmest robes and clothing and abandoned the suit, wedding dress-up requirements be damned.

After preparing himself so he looks presentable enough and choosing between apparating or using more of a muggle means to get to the venue, he arrives at the venue at around six in the evening via his car. He hears a knock on his window and he blinks, surprised, peering out of the glass pane to see who it was. He meets eyes with Yugyeom and a grin graces his lips as he steps out of his car and closes the door behind him and locks the car.

“Well, looks like someone couldn’t be bothered to use magic to get here,” the younger whistles as they both make their way into the venue.

“I was contemplating on apparating here,” Jinyoung says with a shrug, “But I decided against it. I’m assuming you apparated here yourself?”

“Of course,” Yugyeom says with a grin, “It’s always nice to have an easy way out of things. But hey,” he says, turning to size the older one up with a smirk. “You look pretty good today, got someone to impress?” he questions with a wink, and Jinyoung’s face flushes a light shade of red.

“No, I always dress nice!”

Yugyeom snickers at that as they enter the establishment, the warmth engulfing them as the automatic doors slide to a close behind them. The brightly lit venue, beautifully decorated, greets both of them and Yugyeom lets out a whispered, awestruck “_wow” _as Jinyoung looks around, taking in every detail. Decorations hung from the ceiling and the walls, centrepieces of wreathes, candles, flowers and the like decorating the tables. There was a Christmas tree placed to the left of the stage to match with the Christmas theme his two friends were going for. Bright lights shines overhead of them, and Jinyoung catches mistletoes hanging off from the ceilings in various spots of the venue. He frowns.

“Mistletoes?” he questions, disregarding the rest of the decorations. “Whose clever idea are those?” He gestures towards the mistletoes as Yugyeom shoots him a confused glance.

“I did. Have a problem with that? I added them last minute with the consent of Mark and Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung jumps a bit, startled, and whips around to face the source of the voice. He locks eyes with a grinning Jackson.

“I didn’t give you permission! You waved your wand around and those things sprouted from the ceiling!” Jaebeom grumbled loudly within earshot.

Jackson ignores him. “Well, don’t they look beautiful? We’ll definitely have a lot of kissing couples tonight, it’s going to be lovely.”

Jinyoung grimaces at that. “Right,” he says, eyeing Jackson’s suit. It was inky black, and although it was quite the normal suit to be wearing for any formal type of occasion, Jinyoung couldn’t help but marvel at how the tailored suit fit Jackson perfectly, making him look better than amazing.

“Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung’s drawn out of his daze when Jackson waves a hand in his face.

“Everything alright?”

The latter nods stiffly, frowning slightly when Jackson turns to talk to Yugyeom.

“Hey!” a familiar voice calls out.

Jinyoung feels an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug.

“How do you like the decorations?” Mark questions.

The younger grins, lightly, “It looks amazing! It has such a wintry, Christmas vibe! But those mistletoes… They aren’t really necessary, are they?”

“Well, Jackson bugged us to have them up and we were too busy to argue with him so we just agreed,” Mark explains, exhaling a sigh. “But hey, maybe you’ll end up under one of them with your beloved and share a little _smooch_ session with them,” he adds on with a smirk.

Jinyoung scowls at that but says no more, opting to excuse himself from the conversation because he was _pretty _sure Jackson was staring at them with a quizzical look. He would very much like to use the silencing charm on Mark but he decides not to, due to the fact that today is his happy day.

If it was any other day, he’d use it — Or he’d use a spell that could bury himself six feet under, perhaps.

That would solve a lot of problems, indeed.

_—_

After the vows were said and happy tears were shed, rings exchanged and kisses were shared, dinner began.

He was sat in the middle of Jackson and Youngjae, and Jackson was talking animatedly to Yugyeom and Bambam, who were both occupying the two seats to the left of him.

“I think I should consider something along the lines of public speaking,” he boasts, “My short but impactful speech up there was impeccable!”

Jinyoung snorts into his drink. “Right,” he drawls after taking a sip, “It was entertaining and emotional enough but I think you’d need to get rid of some of those…_ Awkward phrasings_ if you’d want to make your speeches convincing _and _presentable enough to the public.”

He could feel Jackson’s scowl upon him as he cuts into his steak.

“You’re _not_ a literature teacher. You’re a charms teacher. Quit schooling me and let me have my moment. One can always improve!”

“Alright,” Jinyoung says, raising his hands in the air briefly as a sign of surrender. “I was just saying. No ned to get all defensive on me,” he chuckles.

“I will have you know I was _great _at speeches when I was still learning at a muggle school, prior to attending Hogwarts,” he says, puffing out his chest.

“You’ve told me a lot about those times,” Jinyoung says, waving his hand dismissively. He dabs at the corners of his mouth with his napkin. “Maybe you should try and be a stand up comedian instead and quit your defence against the dark arts post. You’d do great at that career path.” He wrinkles his nose. “Or maybe you could have a career in the circus. You’d be great in the circus!”

Jackson ogles at him, then his expression turns into one of indignation as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Are you calling me a clown?” he questions, offended as Jinyoung chews on a particularly juicy piece of meat.

“No. It’s not all about being a clown, you know. Circuses are more than that,” he explains.

Jackson rolls his eyes as he cuts into his own steak with his utensils, shoving a rather big piece into this mouth and chewing on it, thoughtfully. “Thank you for giving me options for my future career path but I wouldn’t be pursuing any of them any time soon, if ever,” he says, dryly. “We get dessert after this, right?” he questions, looking over at Mark, who was whispering about something to Jaebeom.

“Yeah, after a bit of a break,” Mark answers simply before returning to his whispering like no interruption had happened.

“So I guess we get to dance in between. There’s a whole dance floor here, I can’t imagine not dancing during a wedding,” he says with a grin, eyeing Jinyoung. “Be my dance partner?” he says, nudging Jinyoung with his elbow, and Jinyoung furrows his brows.

“I’m not good at waltzing,” he grunts.

“Just dance with him,” Jaebeom pipes up from across them, “You’re going to regret saying no, once again, just like for the Yule Ball.”

Jinyoung chokes on his last piece of steak, covering his mouth as he’s engulfed with a coughing fit.

“He regretted that decision?” Jackson questions, amused.

Jaebeom nods. “Yeah, he cried because of it,” he reminisces, and Jinyoung, who has recovered from his coughing fit and emerged with a slightly red complexion, glares at Jaebeom.

“I did _not _cry because of it,” he snaps, annoyed. “Anyway,” he continues, speaking loudly over Jaebeom and shushing him as a consequence, “It’s all in the past. It doesn’t _matter. _Nothing matters,” he blabs. “Things that happened in the past should _stay _in the past.” He ignores Mark’s snicker and takes a few gulps from his drink. “Anyway, fine, I’ll dance with you but don’t blame me if I end up stepping on your toes,” he says, and Jackson grins.

“I’m more than glad you’re not turning me down a second time.”

Jinyoung elbows Youngjae in the side when the younger leans in and whispers into his ear, “It’s your big moment to finally confess!”

He ignores questions regarding his cheeks and why they were appearing redder than just moments before.

—

“You were actually pretty good on the dance floor,” Jackson comments as they retire to their seats, watching the other guests jam out to the music.

The slow dances has just finished and Jinyoung’s more than glad to be off the dance floor. He’d rather be sitting down than continuing to make a fool out of himself while stepping on Jackson’s feet an embarrassedly uncountable amount of times. “You flatter me too much,” Jinyoung says, dryly as he takes a sip of his punch.

They stay silent as they watch people going as crazy as they could while still keeping the seams of their clothing intact.

“I’d rather be outside than be in here,” Jackson says, looking over at Jinyoung who was squinting at Yugyeom — What the _hell _was he doing, exactly?

“Huh?” Jinyoung mumbles when Jackson pokes his cheek.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jackson says, and without waiting for an answer, he takes Jinyoung’s hand and drags him out of the venue and out into the cold.

“It’s cold out here!” Jinyoung complains with a frown, unable to rub his hands together because his other one was busy being cozied up in Jackson’s warm grip. Jackson grins in response, taking out his wand with his free hand to cast a warming spell around them.

“Did you forget we’re wizards?” he questions, quirking a brow and Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“You brought your wand here?” he answers with yet another question as Jackson leads them over to a bench for them to sit at.

Jackson shrugs. “I thought it’d be useful, to which it was because you will definitely be complaining the whole time we’re out here if I don’t cast that spell,” he says as he takes a seat, to which Jinyoung rolls his eyes at.

“Would not,” he murmurs, taking a seat next to the older.

They fall into a comfortable silence, the lamp post next to the bench they sat at casting a warm, yellow glow over them. Jinyoung stares at his feet, kicking the sand with his shoes, and Jackson’s staring at the stars above which were twinkling down at them. Snow continued to fall ever so gently, landing on their hair and their shoulders.

They were still holding hands, and Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he should pull away. He didn’t want to, though.

He didn’t want to let go. Not now, not ever.

_This is a good time to tell him how you truly feel. It’s now or never, don’t you _dare_ chicken out._

“Jackson—”

“Jinyoung—”

They lift their heads up and look over at each other, gazes locking. They stare for a bit before a shared smile graces their lips — Jinyoung’s one seemed a bit shy and Jackson’s one radiated amusement.

“You speak first,” Jackson says, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand gently.

Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat — He was going to let him know.

And he was going to let him know _now_, confess without beating around the bush.

Without dropping obvious hints.

He was going to tell him, directly, straightforwardly — _I like you. A lot. And it has been this way for a long time._

He swallows, feeling like something is stuck in his throat, heart beating faster than it had ever beat before.

“Jackson,” he addresses, nervously, looking away for a second to collect himself before he locks eyes with the older once again. “I—I’ve been meaning to tell you this for quite some time now… For a few years, already, actually.”

_For ten years, to be precise, _the small voice inside his head reminds him. He ignores the voice, because he didn’t need to feel even more nervous than he already feels.

“I mean, I’ve given hints here and there, but I guess I was being too vague, but… I—”

He takes a deep breath.

_I’m about to say it, I’m about to say it, I’m about to—_

“I like you. A lot. I’ve liked you since a few years back. I like you, Jackson Wang, and… I hope you could accept my feelings.”

Another silence befalls them and Jinyoung isn’t sure if this was a good sign. He starts to panic when Jackson continues to stare at him, as if studying him, without saying anything in reciprocation to his confession. Did he mess up? He didn’t even think about how he was going to recover from being rejected, all he focused on was letting Jackson know how he feels about him—

“Finally, you absolute prat.”

Jinyoung pauses.

What the fuck?

“Excuse me?” he questions, indignantly. “I’m no _prat_! Is this how you answer someone when they finally confess their feelings to you after years of trying to get you to—”

He’s cut off when Jackson presses his lips against his for a brief few seconds to which he freezes entirely, unable move to a muscle.

It’s like he’s been stupefied, and even when Jackson pulls away, he can only stare at him, mouth falling open slightly.

“I like you,” Jackson answers, softly, “A lot.” He smiles. “_Too_,” he adds.

Jinyoung’s heart skips yet another beat, a thrill running through him as Jackson says that.

“I’ve actually kind of had an inkling that you liked me, too, but I just… I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself because what if those gestures and “hints” weren’t supposed to mean what I thought they were supposed to mean? What if you didn’t actually like me? I couldn’t—I couldn’t risk our friendship, I couldn’t risk scaring you away and losing you,” he admits, quietly, gaze drifting away from Jinyoung. “I’ve thought of telling you, so many times, but I guess I was too chicken, so I decided to wait and see if you’d tell me… And it was worth it, even though I feared it wouldn’t be at times. Now I have nothing to fear,” he says, eyes flickering back to Jinyoung, who was still staring at him, expression turning into one of surprise.

“Wow,” Jinyoung mumbles, snapping his mouth shut. “Wow. So… So we liked each other but we were too chicken to admit it straightforwardly?” he questions. “What the — We’re such _idiots_!” he groans, and Jackson laughs softly at his reaction.

“It’s fine, because now we know for certain,” Jackson says lightly, cupping Jinyoung’s cheek with his free hand and caressing his cheek with his thumb, all the while staring at the younger one with adoration gleaming in his eyes. He smiles softly and leans in to steal another kiss from Jinyoung, this one eliciting a reaction from the latter as he kisses Jackson back. They both pull away with lightly flushed cheeks, and Jackson grins softly.

“The wait is what made it worth it, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was way longer than I had anticipated skskskk.


End file.
